Kurn Talan
Kurn Talan is an Imperial Admiral who served as an Admiral for the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. He has an absolute obsession with perfection, wanting to end all the unnecessary suffering in The Galaxy, so when he was 29, he joined The Separatists. He was by far one of the Separatist's best Admirals, rivaling that of even Trench, winning crucial battles all across the galaxy. He also considered Captain Garren Fondo and Kurn's brother Cero Talan to be his nemeses, despite their lower rank. But as he grew in the ranks (both in the military and politically) he started to see the corruption, and inperfection within The Confederacy. When after a battle with Captain Fondo, in which he was believed to have died, he was given a mision to go undercover within The Republlic. He was in the middle of the mission, when The Clone Wars ended, and having seen the potential of The Empire as a tool for his higher purpose, he revealed his true identity to The Emperor, who showed favor to Kurn's genius. Kurn now spends his days planning his eventual takeover of The Galaxy, and the ending of almost all of the problems that plague Society. Biography Childhood Kurn was born in 52 BBY to Arek and Lorah Talan. In 46 BBY, Kurn's brother and sister were born, Cero and Lisah. Kurn lived an early life of much privilege, considering his parent's were among the richest luxury traders on Kuat, receiving the best education possible on Kuat learning topics from all across The Galaxy, he was taught in the Arts, History, Science, Economics, and most important to Kurn, Military and Political History. While his Father had always wanted to Kurn to take over the Family Business, Kurn had always felt a stronger leaning towards the stars, dreaming of commanding his own ship one day. However, as Kurn got older, he started to take a stronger interest in the events in The Galaxy, constantly keeping a watch over the news. By the time he was 16 he started to think about how all the problems in the galaxy could be solved, spending all of his free time searching for a solution, yet to his dismay, there was no true way to solve ALL of the problems in the universe, let alone without extreme violence. As Kurn became more obsessed with trying to solve the problems in The Galaxy, he started to distance himself from his family, hanging out with them less, at times barely speaking to them, in this way he started to become a black sheep, and eventually when he turned 19 got into an argument with his father over Kurn taking the Business, the primary heir to the Business went to Cero, who was 13 at the time. Kurn of course didn't care, and was more than happy at the change. But as Kurn continued planning, he failed to realize just how dark a path it would take him down. The Incident When Kurn was 20, Personality and traits Kurn was Powers and abilities fill Equipment fill Behind the scenes fill